As the basic performance of absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins and panty liners has continued to improve with technological development over many years, leakage after absorption of excreta, such as menstrual blood has become a less frequent occurrence than in the past. Recent developments are now directed towards absorbent articles with even higher performance, including a feel similar to underwear, and smoothness of the top sheet even after absorption of excreta, such as menstrual blood. Menstrual blood during menstruation may include highly viscous components of the endometrium, and the top sheet should remain smooth and stick-free (non-sticky) even after absorption of such highly viscous menstrual blood. Highly viscous menstrual blood usually remains on the top sheet in the form of masses, generally leaving the user with a visually unpleasant image.
PTL 1, for example, discloses an absorbent article wherein the top sheet has a lotion coating comprising an emollient and an immobilizing agent. According to PTL 1, the lotion coating is used to prevent residue of menstrual blood on the skin or hair of the user.
PTL 2 teaches the use of a lotion composition comprising at least one compound that is liquid at 25° C. and at least one compound that is solid at 25° C., to reduce the adhesion of excreta and menstrual blood onto human skin. Similar to PTL 1, the purpose of PTL 2 is to prevent residue of menstrual blood on the skin or hair of users.
PTL 3 describes an absorbent article that includes cellulose-based hydrophilic fiber comprising one or more surfactants selected from the group consisting of sugar alkyl ethers and sugar fatty acid esters, at locations other than the skin contact surface. According to PTL 3, the effect of the surfactant is to cause blood entering through the top sheet to contact with the surfactant in a second sheet and/or absorber, thereby altering the viscosity and surface tension of the blood so that it is more easily taken up into the absorber, and so that it is more easily absorbed by a super-absorbent polymer. PTL 4 and PTL 5 also describe absorbent articles comprising such surfactants.
Finally, PTL 6 discloses an absorbent article wherein a polypropyleneglycol material-containing lotion composition is applied onto at least part of the outer surface of a top sheet.